


The poorly priceless

by youngvalcano



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, OOC Kidou, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Trans Character, Using dub names, rich person/poor person, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: After the practice match between Raimon and Royal, Mark helps Jude sneak out of a high class party. As a thank you, Jude kisses Mark which leads to a relationship.  Unfortunately the soccer players have to keep it a secret from Jude's classist father, a homophobic bully, and both of their teams. Will true love prevail or will these two have to fall apart.





	1. A peasant at a royal party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, this is a story I've wanted to write for a long time. I ship these two so hard, but when I looked up fan fiction of these two I found that there are not many and I know that there are people who would love to find more, so this is my holiday present from me to all the fellow Jude/Mark shippers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter summary was written while listening to music from the musical Rent. So I guess where Mark and Jude sneak off to will be based off of that. At the most boring dinner party of the century, he sees Mark, one of the waiters sneaking some tiny sandwiches. To keep him from telling his boss, Mark promises to take Jude somewhere else. Where will they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, I've been wanting to make this for such a long time. I love this ship but when I look for some stories about them, I notice that there is not many. So here is my contribution for my fellow rare shippers. Enjoy.

_"The best kind of love, is the kind that awakens the soul"_

_Jude POV_

It was a week after the practice match between Raimon and Royal and to say that Jude Sharp is happy at this very moment was completely incorrect. As a matter in fact he was bored out of his mind. He was at a party that one of his father's partners was hosting, the adults were either taking about their new cars, or complaining about their limo drivers getting them to the party late. The few kids there were not only ones he ever talked to, they were the same as their parents minus the drivers license and alcoholic drinks. Currently he is sitting in the corner sipping a glass of carbonated water waiting for the only best part of this kind of party, when a self claimed tipsy would grab a hold of the microphone and try to sing the Lion king backwards. But based on the bouncer at the bar, it didn't seem like it was going to happen. His father was off talking to one of his friends, smiling like he almost never does at the table. He wanted to sneak off and do something else but he did not have any transportation that would tell his father that he snuck off, nor did have a place to go. So he was stuck here, bored until something caught his eye. It was a waiter, he looked pretty young though, maybe as young as him. Jude was not surprised though, catering often had food servers that were just kids looking for cash for a new phone or new sneakers, he would have ignored it, but something about this waiter seemed familiar to him. This waiter looked around, Jude presumed that he was probably new and in awe of the wealth. Till he saw the waiter quickly grab a napkin and one of the mini sandwiches at the same time. So he was one of those waiters. Although it was something most people would scoff at, Jude decided to continue watching as the waiter continued to take small snacks, wrap them up in a napkin and shove them in his pocket when he thought nobody was looking. He watched for about twenty minutes till the waiter went to talk to what looked like the head of catering. He said some words to the head of catering making gestures with his hands, as if saying something that he urgently had to do. The head of catering nodded and said what Jude knew was thank you and the waiter speed walked to the exit. Jude was never one to follow a stranger but something, as if magnetic, pulled him to follow the waiter. Outside was an old black chained to the bike rack, but now there was two people, one kneeling, unlocking the chain, the other was hidden behind a pillar not wanting to let the other know he was there. Jude finally being bored with this new game came out from behind the pillar.

"That food you stole isn't that good enough to even eat as a guest, why'd you even try" He said.

The waiter quickly jumped to turn around, both boys eyes were wide. For Jude it was because he now realized why the waiter was so familiar, it was Mark Evans. For Mark it was two reasons, the first was because he realized he has been caught, the second was because the person who caught him was Jude Sharp. 

"I can explain" Mark said immediately.

"Explain why you stole food from your employer and about to leave the scene of the crime?" 

Mark blinked and then cleared his throats.

"First of all, it's just some little things" Mark started "second off I have permission to leave early".

"And that reason would be?"

Mark sighed, frustrated.

"Look I don't have time for this" Mark declared "Can I just go?"

Oh so he wanted to play that card. Well two can play this game.

"Not unless you want your employer to know that you were stealing food"

Mark's frustrated face changed to a horrified one. 

"You wouldn't".

"Wouldn't I ?"

While Jude could easily tell the manager about Mark stealing, he had more class than that, plus he was a bored rich boy, and as tempting as getting his rival in trouble sounded he would have nothing to gain from it. That was until the perfect idea came to his mind.

"Okay I won't tell anybody, on one condition" this grabbed Mark's attention "take me with you".

Now this surprised Mark.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Mark looked at his watch and back at Jude.

"Ever ride on the back of a bike?"

* * *

_Mark POV_

   To say that Mark expected a usual work day was not completely wrong. Shower after soccer practice, change into his work uniform, ride his bike to where the next catering gig was, serve food, steal tiny bits that nobody would miss, then go home. The only thing was today, he knew that it would be different. Today his neighbor and independent film maker, Sebastian Hernandez, got a huge gig at a film festival not too for from todays catering gig. Since Sebastian had no family in Japan, he invited Mark. After discussing it with his boss, he finally agreed. After putting table clothes down, setting up the food in order of color like the client demanded, coming back every few minutes to make sure the champaign was still cold, and sneaking some snacks he finally could ride out. All was going to plan.

"I don't know who told you, but a bike seat with a huge rip in it will never be in style."

All except for this.

"Well if you don't like it, I can leave you off at the next bus stop."

This seemed to quiet the rich boy down and Mark kept pedaling. What led to this situation, of course because a rich boy was bored and decided to blackmail him, so now instead of taking the fastest way to the film festival, he and Jude were taking the hidden areas so they wouldn't be arrested. Finally they arrived. Mark locked up his bike and walked with Jude to the building. All was well, until Mark felt something off. He felt like somebody was staring at him. Looking over his shoulder he noticed a group of people, high school or college age, whispering to each other and pointing at them. It was probably because he and Jude were dressed fancy, too fancy for a casual event like a student event. He shrugged and looked back forward pulling what he took from his pockets just as the show started.

* * *

_Jude POV_

   To say that he enjoyed the films was an understatement. He and Mark snacked on the food he stole while watching film after film. Some could have used some work, like the one about a girl getting back with her boyfriend that should have lasted less than twenty minutes, some were actually cool like the one about a struggling musician as he learned to find his strength from volunteering in a clinic.  Finally it was Mark's friend Sebastian's turn. Mark looked especially excited for this. It was a autobiography about him being gay and Mexican in Japan. There were scenes of him speaking Japanese to the surprised locals, going to gay bars, teaching some people how to cook Mexican food, and him and another group of people standing up for a gay man being harassed. This was the film that blew Jude the way the most. With that the festival ended and everybody gave a standing ovation to the film makers. Mark and Jude then got up to find Sebastian.

* * *

 

_Mark POV_

They finally found Sebastian standing in the corner talking to someone. As they got closer Mark realized who it was, one of the girls in the group of people talking about him and Jude earlier. Probably one of Sebastian's friends from college.

"Hey Sebastian" Mark finally made his presence known.

Sebastian and his friend stopped talking. Sebastian smiled widely while his friend's eyes widened.

"Hey Mark so glad you could make it."

He walked over to Mark and hugged him.

"I'm glad I could make it" Mark answered "Your film was great".

"Thanks" Sebastian exclaimed "Have you met my friend Danny?"

Sebastian gestured to the girl behind him. But instead of a proper greeting like other people she grabbed Sebastian's arm.

"Those are the kids I was telling you about!" Danny whispered yelled.

This somewhat confirmed Mark's theory. Jude just stared confused.

"I know I saw you and your friends before" Mark replied "I guess we stick out because of our clothes".

Jude seemed to have understood and he looked relaxed.

"Oh Mark, I should have known" Sebastian exclaimed excited.

Now both boys were still confused. Mark was absolutely sure that Sebastian knew that he came directly from work. But what Sebastian said next solved their questions perfectly.

"Mark, you sly dog you, you really did bring a date" Sebastian cheered.

"Ain't that adorable?" Danny squealed.

* * *

_Jude POV_

     If anybody asks, Jude did not blush. Mark on the other hand was flustered trying to explain clearly how this was not a date. The two seemed to not exactly believe him but they left him alone about it. Still slightly blushing, Mark said goodbye to his friend and the two boys went off back to the party. Taking the same shrouded route the two arrived before Jude's father ever noticed he was gone. But on the way it stayed on his mind, those people thought they were on a date. He knew that the chances of this being a date were low, but sometimes even the lowest chances are possible. When they finally arrived he could not help but do one thing,

"Mark, thank you" Jude began "I promise I won't tell anybody".

"Don't mention it".

Mark then got on his bike ready to pedal away.

"Mark wait".

Mark paused in what he was doing. 

"Here's my thank you gift" 

And without thinking Jude kissed Mark's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, a film festival. Both of them have the same first name so I decided to make a reference to Mark Cohen. Thank you for reading, comment down below people. Bye.


	2. meant to be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark cannot get the kiss out of his head, not even with the game against Occult comping up. Meanwhile Jude not only has no one to turn to about this, he also has to watch the boy he kissed play soccer. What will the turn out be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a Heathers inspired chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to make, I've been so busy with school. So I decided to base Mark's bully story off of Heathers. So before I start, if you want to know Nathan is bisexual and Joe is transgender. Now lets get on with the story.

_Love yourself_

_Mark POV_

     Mark sprang into a zoom as soon as Jude's face was far enough from his face for him to speed off with out hurting the rich boy. Through all the twists and turns to his house, his face stayed red. He pedaled so hard he thought that inertia would have caused his legs to never stop. He jumped off his bike as soon as he got home and raced through the door, past the two parent who were drawing a bowl of fruit and a chair, and up to his bedroom. Now he sat on his bed trying to find a logical reason for the kiss, every theory shot down by the comment made before. Mark was a handsome boy. He played soccer. He did not mind getting his hands dirty. Looking at him you would think that he was as straight as an arrow. Thats where you would be wrong. Mark was as swirly as the cursive alphabet. He came out to his family last summer with tears in his eyes. On the first day of the fall season he came to school wearing a rainbow sweater and jeans instead of his uniform. In Spring he dated Nathan Swift, the couple decided that they were better lovers than friends, so they broke up in the Summer. To say his family, his classmates, and his team accepted him was an understatement. To say that they loved him was correct. Everybody loved him for who he was, everybody except the Felicias. Who are the Felicias you may ask. Felicia March is the head of the cheer team, her father is loaded because of his engagement ring business. Felicia Night is head of the calligraphy club, both brain and beauty. And Felicia Eve, the almighty, she is a mythic bitch. Before he came out of the closet as bisexual Eve was in love with Nathan and would not let anyone get in her way. The Felicias made this evident when she chopped off a chunk of Miles hair when he gave Nathan a valentine. When Mark and Nathan began to date, legend says that her screech could be heard all the way from Ethiopia. When they dated she tormented Mark relentlessly. They wrote him threatening notes. They made a picture of him with a speech bubble saying "I'm AIDS infected". They even tried to break into the clubroom but a cat that likes to sleep in there and hated being woken up by strangers came at them with claws and teeth sharp enough to break skin apparently. Known of this deterred Mark though. He just smiled and kept his head high. The tormenting stopped as soon as Mark and Nathan ended their relationship. Still Eve gives him dirty looks as he walked by. How on earth would his family react if he told them a rich boy kissed him. How on earth would the school react if everyone found out he was dating a student from a rival school. How on earth would his team react if they found out he was dating Jude Sharp.

* * *

 _Jude POV_      

       Jude could not focus on his lessons. He watched the teacher ramble about thermal dynamics. But he already knew about this stuff, his father made him research before hand for every lesson in the future. So there was no need for him to pay attention. Looking at Jude would be looking at the perfect child. He has perfect manners, perfect grades, perfect handwriting, and he even made his cereal perfectly. But he was not what his society would deem perfect. His society would want him to marry a beautiful rich girl. How would his society react to him kissing a, while beautiful, poor boy. His father was who Fitzgerald would call old money, the idea of his son falling in love with a poor person would lead to nothing but trouble. How would his sister, whom he has not spoken to in years, like it if the first words he say to her were to be I am in love with your soccer captain. How would his friends react to him and Mark Evans holding hands while Mark is in his work uniform. He was not sure how people would react to him falling in love with a boy. He did not want to assume anything about his father and sister, one has never spoken to him about homosexuality and the other he has not spoken to at all. His team on the other hand, he knew they would not hate him for liking males, David was asexual, one of his teammates has two moms, and Joseph used to be Josephine. This only slightly comforted him. He tried to comfort himself more, hopefully Mark would forget the kiss and they could both move on with their lives. Besides forbidden love only happens in fairytales right? 

 

       Jude had so many reasons to say that fate decided that it was gonna turn and beat all of his hopes to pulp and light them on fire. Jude begged and pleaded with Joe to watch Raimon's game against Occult to no avail. What was Joe's excuse you may ask. He had a date with a girl in his math class. Joe is what some would call either a skirt chaser or a hopeless romantic, depending on who it is. So now here he was with Bobby and David watching Raimon play against a bunch of kids he was pretty were going through their creepy phase all at the same time. Well, at least he and David were watching the game, he has no idea where Bobby went. His eyes are mostly on Mark. This kid never failed to surprise him. He figured out the hypnosis technique and was able to deactivate it. The game was coming close to an end and Jude used this as a chance to leave. David voiced his concern, Jude must be a better actor than he thought because David let him leave. Yes, he would not have to face Mark. Yet again fate came at his hopes.

* * *

 

_Mark POV_

     Mark must be a better actor than he thought. Nobody knew that the game against Occult was not the only thing on his mind. From Nelly telling him about Occult challenging them to Axel joining the team, the kiss still lingered in the back of his head. The only thing that allowed him to focus on the game was the fact that he was currently playing soccer. They won the game, they completed Nelly's requirements for the soccer frontier, the kiss was far behind him. That was until he saw Jude standing in front of the gates. He was leaning against one of the pillars and as soon as their eyes met both shared a horrified look. What were they to do now. Should they talk about it or ignore it. What was Jude thinking?

"Jude I- " Mark started but could not finish.

"Before you say anything" Jude interjected "I want to say I'm sorry"

This was not what he was expecting. What was Jude apologizing for, Mark was the one who ran away. Was he apologizing for blackmailing him. Mark was about to ask for what but Jude beat him to the punch.

"I don't know what came over me" Jude continued "It must have been awful to be kissed by another boy".

This was also not what Mark was expecting. He immediately burst out laughing. Jude stared at him like he was crazy. Mark had never heard somebody tell him that before, almost everybody knew he was gay. 

"Now this is irony" Mark laughed to the confused dread head.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gay" Mark answered "Come on there's a gas station nearby, I'll tell you about it"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay close attention to the Felicias they will come up again later in the story. Was the gas station location for a date also inspired by Heathers, yes, yes it was. Leave comments for criticism of complements please, bye.


	3. A guy that I'd kinda be into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on another date? What will happen on said date? What will happen after. Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is yet another musical inspired chapter. Yes, the musical is be more chill. How is this chapter gonna be inspired by a musical who uses technology to make himself cool inspire this chapter you may ask, let's find out.

_Here's the thing about love; it's hard to explain_

_Jude POV_

"So you're openly gay"

      "Yep"

The two boys sat on the bench outside of the gas station. Mark was chomping on his chips more junk food sat on his lap, Jude wondered how this boy didn't have a health problem from all those bags of chips he ate. Jude was sipping his cherry slushy while he had a small roll of melon bread in his other hand. 

     "So why did you laugh?"

     "It's usually the gay guy apologizing to the straight person for kissing them". 

This made Jude slightly flinch.

     "What if I'm not straight?"

He immediately regretted his decision. Mark paused mid chip crunch and turned to look at Jude, said boy began to wonder how fast he can run to the nearest bus station and get a one way ticket out of the country.

     "Can I do something?" Mark asked.

Mark leaned in and kissed Jude on the lips.

* * *

 

_Mark POV_

If someone else was in Mark's shoes they would not do this, but Mark was not someone else, he was his own person who did things his way. Kissing Jude Sharp on the lips was one of these ways. As soon as they separated Jude was wide eyed and blushing. 

     "Now we're even"

As disgusting as this may sound to his team but kissing Jude Sharp on the lips was much better than he thought it would be, amazing even. His lips were soft and he tasted the slushy. Even if it was only a closed mouth kiss in front of the gas station it was an amazing one. After a few seconds Jude came to. 

     "Did you really just kiss me?"

     "Yep"

Even when he was dating Nathan, stuff like this didn't happen. What absolutely no one knew was that this was Mark's very first kiss. There were so many rumors when Mark and Nathan dated. When the Felicias found out they went all out. There was a rumor that were believable like Mark being a terrible kisser and there were some that were completely unbelievable like the one about Mark being a vampire fan and biting Nathan's neck after every kiss. Each rumor was dismissed by both boys, but Nathan had no clue that Mark never kissed. Mark had heard stories of the first kiss being either awkward or magical. Nobody ever said that their kiss was a mix of both. It was magical because the kiss felt amazing. It was awkward because of Jude's next statement.

* * *

_Jude POV_

  "But didn't I kiss you on the cheek?"

Jude was drawn between hating Mark for making him a nervous mess, and loving Mark for making him a nervous mess. 

  "Yeah but this was more fun".

Jude was immediately surprised, has Mark kissed before? Believe it or not this was not Jude's first kiss. His kiss was with a girl who used to attend Royal Academy his first year. Her name he believes was Felicia Eve, she was not really the best choice. She had unrealistic expectations for him. He cannot remember a time where she actually paid for something. His second kiss was an accident, he fell on top of Bobby while they were putting up a banner, nobody speaks of that.

  "Who did you kiss before me?"

At this Mark's smile changed to a nervous one. From this Jude drew two conclusions. Either Mark had so many wide mouth kisses that a close mouth kiss was blissful or he had no experience kissing whatsoever. 

  "Am I your first?"

  "Maybe?"

Now that was a yes if Jude had ever heard one before. Since he now had Mark equally flustered he shot him his most knowing smirk.

* * *

_Mark POV_

Mark was drawn between annoyed, embarrassed, and slightly amused. This definitely did not happen with Nathan. With Nathan they could see through each other perfectly. Probably because they were childhood friends. Mark was never surprised, they never went on dates to places like a film festival or the gas station. The only dates they went to was at the movies or the park. Never to a film festival or a gas station, it was always the places best friends would go to but he and Jude did not act like best friends but like people who fell in love for the first time in their young lives.

  "Did you like it?"

Two could play at this game. Jude blushed even deeper. 

"I've got to go"

Mark could not tell if this was fearful forfeit or fearful concern.

"David is waiting for me"

Jude got up and began to walk away, Mark did not follow. Was this how Jude felt when Mark took off on his bike after the kiss? Worried about what will happen next? Mark was not one to worry about the future but was this it? But then Mark got an idea.

"Don't forget your slushy and melon bread!"

* * *

_Jude POV_

 

"Where were you?"

David and Bobby were running towards him. Like almost always Bobby looked uncaring, David on the other hand looked angry.

"Did you leave us to get a slushy!"

Jude said nothing. The very Asexual boy was also a very food conscious boy. Almost never did David eat anything that was mass produced. In fact everyday, David tended to his garden full of edible foods.

"Do you know how many preservatives are in that thing!"

Unlike David, Bobby was more accepting towards gas station food.

"Less than the amount of your paranoia"

As soon as they began to argue Jude began to walk forward. It was not until they arrived back at the school that it was pointed out.

"Somebody wrote on your slushy"

At first he did not understand what Bobby meant. That is until he looked at his slushy. In big black sharpie letters it said "Call me" and right under it was a phone number.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I also tied in the slushy to be more chill. If you do not understand listen to Micheal's part in more than survive. That's all folks, Bye.


	4. Not throwing away my shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude now has a certain soccer nut's phone number. Will he overcome his nervousness and call or will he just leave it behind. Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I know you were all waiting for this, A HAMILTON INSPIRED CHAPTER. Sorry it took so long, scholarship season. I think I have a good chance of making this because like Hamilton, Mark has very strong passions. Now let's get on with the story.

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_

_Mark POV_

If you were to ask another person if they would regret giving the guy his number on a slushy cup on their second date at a gas station, the answer would probability be yes. But Mark was not any other person. It has been three days since the game against Occult and Mark was in the club house studying his grandfather's note book. Although they found the Inazuma Drop, Mark wanted to know more. When he read his David Evan's notebook it was as if his grandfather was speaking into his ear, nineties slang and all. He did not want to stop and found more amazing moves. He was alone until Axel walked in. 

"Find anything else?"

"Yeah, tons of stuff"

Axel began to change out of his soccer uniform until he paused. 

"Are what they say about you true"

"What do you mean?"

"A group of girls told me that you're gay"

Mark's head shot up. This was the first time in so long that Mark had to explain his sexuality to anybody. He did not learn that you are straight until you are gay until he first came out. If you were there the day he came out to his family you could tell how hard it was because of the tears in his eyes. But you could not tell how hard it actually was. The first words his mother said was, "you are sure ?" not "are you sure ?". The only answer Mark could give was a nod since his tears did not allow him to speak. The day he came to school wearing his shirt the stares he got were from people he spent his childhood with. A boy who he met his first day of school said to him "Since the first day we met ?" instead of "How long?". Mark said "since I was born". Finally when he and Nathan went on their first date the last things Nathan said was "for forever ?" what they did not know the love they would share was not romantic or sexual. 

"Yes" Mark said to the platinum blonde "is that problem to you?"

"No" Axel answered and went back to changing.

Mark was not worried about Axel judging him because all you would need to do was talk to the striker to know that he is open minded.

"Does Bobby know?"

* * *

 

_Jude_ _POV_

"Mark is gay" Bobby told Jude on the phone.

Jude was thankful that Bobby could not see him. He was glad that Bobby could see that he was not surprised. 

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be harder than I thought" Bobby continued "gotta go their calling me"

His spy then hung up. Jude stood in the locker room while Joe was tying his shoe. Since he didn't have surgery yet he had to change in a shower stall, everyday Joe would tell the rest of the team that someday he would be able to have both top and bottom surgery and be able to change along with them. 

"Anything new?"

Jude shook his head, Joe grabbed his bag and both walked off. Deep inside his throat Jude had so many questions that he wanted to ask but he knew that asking them would lead to trouble. He tried to find a way to ask without causing hell. Hypothetically speaking how would you think the team react if I liked boys? So I have a friend who likes a poor person? Would it be wrong to go out with the Raimon academy captain? His mind continued until Joe brought him out. 

"So David told me that a certain gas station girl gave you her number"

Jude's head snapped to look at him.

"First time I've heard that one"

"About that, if you got the number would you call it?"

Joe just stared at him. 

"Did this girl catch your eye?"

"Just answer the question"

"You know my situation and your situation are two different things"

Jude understood Joe immediately. Although Joe fell in love easily, he rarely got a date because everybody knew. Every girl in his class knew how he used to be Josephine and still saw him that way. There was people who would either forget his pronouns and apologize and there were those who didn't even bother to remember. So whenever a girl agreed to date him, it was a can't miss opportunity.

"So, if it was a poor person asking you out, you would go for it" 

Joe turned to him with an offended look on his face.

"You really think that is something I would care about?"

Now Jude was definitely surprised.

"No, not at all, it's just that you already have family members that are not happy about you being transgender" He began "wouldn't liking a different class member lead to more trouble".

"Love is always worth the trouble"

* * *

_Mark POV_

Mark was kicking his soccer ball around. His history book sat on his bed unopened and rap music was on the radio to block out the sound of him not studying.  That was until he heard his phone ring from his bag. Immediately Mark stopped kicking and turned off the music. After some digging he found his phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mark Evans?"

Mark immediately recognized the voice.

"You've got me Jude"

"How did you?"

"I recognized your voice"

Was that too creepy, it didn't matter, Jude actually called him. Mark knew the question that was going to come out next.

"Why did you give me your number?" 

"Why do you think?"

"To mock me"

Mark gave a small laugh at this.

"Nah, teasing maybe, but not mocking" Mark said "try again"

"To get information against my team"

"Well you are going farther in the wrong direction, so I guess I'll just spill the beans."

"You're kinda cute and I did not want to throw away my shot"

There was a long pause after that. Either Jude was in shock from what he heard or what he heard actually killed him. Mark really hoped it was the former than the latter. The former was confirmed with a stutter on the other end of the line. 

"Wh-how?"

"You okay?"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?"

Mark could not help but laugh.

* * *

 

Now Jude was pissed to the point that he wanted to throw his phone out the window. How dare Evans laugh at him. Jude was about to yell the worst insult he had when his father called for him.

"Jude, could you come down here please"

"I'll have to call you back"

And without a word Jude hung up. He then began to go down stairs to see his father. It was rare for his father to want to talk to him outside of dinner. When it happened it was never anything good, like the night of the Film Festival. As soon as he got back to the party he found his father talking to a security guard, obviously angry since his talking seemed to be more like yelling, he stopped as soon as he saw Jude at the entrance with dirt on his suit. As soon as they got home his father asked Jude where he had been. Jude was rarely ever frightened but this was one of the few times that he was truly scared. There was a pause only filled by the tension in the air until finally Jude answered. "I got overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room, so I went to a park to clear my head". This answer seemed to satisfy his father but still seemed to disappoint him. 

"Son, you have done two things, and neither one was right, you left the party simply because you could not withstand the crowd" his father began. "A Sharp man almost never shows fear"

Jude nodded.

"Second, you came back to the party in a poor image". 

Jude new what he meant. When on the bike back some dirt flew and landed on his suit and a dirty suit at a social event was never a good thing, especially if you are a Sharp man.

"A proper image is what gives the Sharp man respect" He continued "especially if you are going to inherit the business".

But tonight Jude had no idea what this was about. Finally he reached his father's office, opening the door he saw his father with his back turned in his swivel chair at his desk, when he heard his son come in he turned around to face him. 

"Son, I have received word from Ray Dark about something that he has heard from the other teammates" He began.

Now Jude had no idea what he was talking about. Giving his father a questioning look, his father waited for his son to answer finally losing patience.

"You accepted a number from a working class girl"

If Jude was not appalled then, he is now.

"Son if you do this, you will make the entire Sharp bloodline look like fools".

Sometimes Jude wondered if his father remembered that his son was adopted from a middle class family. He wondered if his son had nothing when he became an orphan, he wondered if his son wanted to succeed for his sister not his STUPID legacy. But he did not say anything rather he bowed in understanding and apology and left. Finally he arrived to his room and picked up his phone and sent Mark a text.

Got anything planned for tomorrow?


	7. Fight the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date
> 
> Another doubt
> 
> A rich discussion
> 
> And a threat to the love
> 
> All in a Big Fish inspired Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time, here have this new chapter as an award slash peace offering

_ Love to me is someone telling me, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life" _

**Mark POV**

     Mark slid on his jacket. This was the first date since Nathan, his work uniform could not work, so he spent an hour looking through his closet, looking for something at least decent for the park. Finally he settled on a grey jacket, a white shirt, and jeans.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat" he told his parents.

"Be back by eight."

Mark walked the street taking deep breaths as he walked. Okay this was their first official date in a remotely normal area, heck it was the only date that was actually planned he needed to make a good impression that is why he stopped at a flower stall. He looked around, there was a small selection since it was late in the day. Then his eyes landed on a small bouquet of daffodils, a simple flower and not one people would think of for a first date, he picked them up and paid for them. 

"You're late."

"Do you take flowers as an excuse."

Jude gave a small smile. It wasn't a grin, it wasn't a smirk either, it was just a smile. It was a good look for him.

"They're beautiful."

Jude took the flowers. Mark sighed and they walked while in the back of his head he was wondering, it is obviously a date but what would this make them, frenemies, friends, friends with benefits, a couple, lovers?  Is Jude thinking the same thing?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Later, I found the perfect picnic spot."

That was when Mark noticed that Jude had a picnic basket. How long had he had that for? That's not important so he brushed it off and they kept walking until eventually the reached a park bench. It was mostly secluded and partially covered in moss and vines.

"Nice choice."

"Don't want to risk being seen."

So that's it. He was just a birthmark the girl on the cheerleading team didn't want anyone to see. He was the mistress of a cheating politicians, the tears of a body builder, he was just another imperfection people hid to seem less human.

"Oh."

"Help me set up the table cloth."

From his picnic basket Jude pulled out a table cloth with what looked like a splatter paint effect. 

"Woah, is that a new style, table cloths inspired by modern art?"

"Ha ha, a maid spilt wine on this and I saved it before my father could throw it out."

"Let me guess, your father fired her immediately."

"Absolutely not, he knew it was an accident" Jude scoffed, obviously offended. "We're not all vultures."

"Sorry."

* * *

 

**Jude POV**

How dare he. What had he done to make him think that, wait breathe just set the table. And That's what Jude did, He looked through his picnic basket and pulled out some paper plates. He also had some paper cups, some napkins and utensils.

"I hope you like cucumber sandwiches."

Mark nodded. Jude was definitely relieved that he was not questioned. Most of the people at his school had no idea how to cook. He knew because of the fact that a few years ago some of his friends nearly set the culinary room on fire.

**Flashback**

"Alright class" The chef said "today we are making chocolate chip cookies."

That doesn't seem so hard. Jude had made tons of cookies at the orphanage. So the the two girls in his group had nothing to worry about. The same thing could not be said about David's group, First David poured into the bowl the chocolate chips, twice as much as necessary. Then the boy in his group drank the milk they were supposed to put into the batter, but the cherry on top when almost every person accept Jude had forgotten to pay attention to the cookies and off went the smoke alarms. That was when everyone wanted to be in Jude's group every time the oven was involved, they got two more supervisors, and they also got six more fire extinguishers, Jude still smiled when he thought about it.

**Now**

"Look a dragon fly" Mark pointed out.

Sure enough a small green dragon fly flew by his head.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Mark nodded. 

"Kind of makes you wonder why not many people come here."

"Why's that?"

"I mean yeah nature's taking over, but it's still a beautiful place." Mark answered. "Those flowers are very pretty."

Jude looked over a the morning glories he was pointing at.

* * *

 

**Mark POV**

Jude told him the name of the flower. Morning Glory, beautiful name, it would make a beautiful baby name, has anybody named their kid that yet? What would Jude name his kids? Would he even want to have kids? How many would he want?

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how Morning Glory would be a beautiful name."

"Really, I've always preferred the name Hannah if I ever have a daughter."

"Why's that."

"It was my mother's name."

That was when it all went silent. Was, as in not anymore, Mark wanted to believe that perhaps his mother changed her name, but he knew better, his mother was gone, leaving him alone in the universe, a small boy was now an ant with a trust fund.

"But I always see myself having a son."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I have always envisioned myself having a son who I can take to play soccer and teach him all my moves."

Mark smiled.

"What would you name him?"

"I've always loved the name Orion."

Orion Sharp, not bad. Orion Sharp, but it doesn't feel exactly right, there was something missing, maybe it depends on who the other parent is, maybe he was one of those families that passed on both last names, hmm, Orion Sharp Evans?

Wait What?

No, it can't happen

Could it?

* * *

 

**No POV**

What the two boys did not know was that close to the picnic spot were three people.

One stared at the other two in worry

One was snapping pictures

And the leader was gritting her teeth

"The slut has struck again." She growled.


End file.
